Con el joven Vlad
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Alucard cambia de apariencia de cuando era adolescente, y vivirá con la joven Integra una historia de amistad y de amor, con lemon hard al final


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Con el joven Vlad

Alucard seguía luchando contra los muertos vivientes, por órdenes de la organización Hellsing, pero a veces el recordaba su juventud, que antes de estar con los turcos entrenaba y no tenía tiempo para jugar con su padre ni con su madre, y se acordaba que su hermano Radu era afeminado.

Entonces se le ocurrió, que cuando este con su joven ama Integra, iba a cambiar de apariencia, pero con la apariencia de muchacha, esta vez de cuando el de adolescente.

Y aquel día, cuando no tuvo nada que hacer, el vampiro cambio de apariencia, y era de joven, vestido de blanco.

Mientras su joven ama le esperaba, el apareció de repente, Integra se asustó pensando que había un extraño, antes de que llame a Walter, él le iba a explicar, pero su voz era de adolescente:

-Tranquila Integra, soy yo, he cambiado de apariencia de adolescente para que me conozca-

-Dime, así puedo entenderte-

El joven le mostro sus colmillos, y sus iris eran rojos, y tenía la piel pálida, aunque ella lo veía, tenía una cara angelical como de inocente.

Se acercó a ella y se puso a jugar el ajedrez con ella, el joven le dijo:

-Siempre quise jugar con una niña-

-¿Nunca jugaste con una chica?-

-No he tenido la oportunidad, aunque a veces lo hice con mi esposa, pero era adulta-

-Walter solía jugar conmigo, pero al menos puedo jugar con uno de mi edad como tú-

Moviendo un par de piezas, Integra le hizo un jaque mate, el joven acepto su derrota, aunque mostro una sonrisa de gracia, ella lo veía de una forma extraña de cómo se reía como un niño, algo sentía como no había sentido antes, comenzaba a tener un poco de interés por su lacayo con esta apariencia.

Esto ya comenzaba a gustarle a Alucard, ya que teniendo cuerpo de adolescente, podía hacer aquello que nunca pudo hacer en su vida anterior.

Como muestra de simpatía, Integra se pinchó un dedo con un alfiler y le dio algo de sangre a su lacayo.

Una tarde, salió con su joven ama al jardín para estar en contacto con la naturaleza, ambos iban de la mano.

Cuando pararon bajo un árbol, Integra agarro unas flores e hizo una corona y le puso al joven, y luego se hizo una para ella, Alucard pensaba que como el en su vida anterior fue un príncipe, Integra era como su princesa.

Cuando estaban junto con las flores, al joven vampiro se le salió una lágrima, su ama le pregunto de forma tierna:

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Es la primera vez que salgo con una niña, yo estuve siempre con adultos, además de mi madre y de mi nodriza-

-Ya, no llores, olvida tu pasado-

-Bien ama, además de ser mi dueña, usted es mi amiga y te prometo que nunca te dejare, y voy a protegerte de cualquier mal, yo nunca soy de engañar-

-Está bien, ahora volvamos adentro-

Para no levantar sospechas de Walter, ni de los demás, el vampiro se despidió de su ama, y volvió a dormir en el ataúd.

Integra solía asistir a reuniones de los caballeros, muchos se impresionaban de que era una joven.

Luego de volver, y cuando iba a dormir, el mayordomo se encargaba de arroparla a la hora de dormir, pero ahí apareció el joven que vino de las tinieblas:

-Adelante joven, acércate, sé que quieres dormir conmigo-

-Con mucho gusto, mi ama-

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron para darse calor en la cama, pero a Alucard le gusto dormir al lado de alguien que quiere.

A la noche siguiente, el joven iba a ir con su ama, pero esta vez sería diferente, sentía un deseo sexual, como sentiría un adolescente.

Y así paso. Integra que estaba preparándose para dormir sin ayuda de nadie, vio que Alucard estaba sentado en su cama, pero estaba desnudo y con alas negras.

La joven se ruborizo al verlo, pero por algo sentía algo por su lacayo:

-Ven Integra-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Quiero divertirme un poco esta noche-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Integra.

Se acercó a su lacayo acariciando su torso, y ahí se quita las pantaletas y el joven estando desnudo le levanta su camisón y le lame los pezones, tocando su zona púbica.

Excitado, el joven le hace el coito a su ama, y mientras lo hace, Alucard lo disfruta, e Integra gime:

-Siempre quise hacer esto-Decía Vlad mientras gozaba.

Quitándole lo que queda de ropa como el camisón, se van a la cama, donde el adolescente vampiro cambia de pose y le practica el coito por su ano, su ama gime.

El joven se sienta y abraza a Integra mientras le hace el coito anal, pero luego se detiene.

Alucard acaricia a su ama, mientras que ella hace lo mismo y le pregunta:

-¿Hace mucho que no haces esto?-

-La verdad que quise hacer esto con usted, pero con cuerpo de adolescente-

-Esto sería mi primera vez, y ya que juraste nunca abandonarme, te entrego mi virginidad-

-Igual Integra, yo lo dije porque te quiero-

Integra se acerca a Vlad y el joven le besa, y lo abraza, ambos se acuestan piel a piel en la cama y duermen.

Pero luego, Alucard cambio de apariencia, y era de Vlad, pero adulto, cuando se despierta un poco, él le dice:

-Me gusto hacerlo contigo, princesa-

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado, príncipe-Y ella vuelve a dormir piel a piel con su lacayo.

A Alucard le gusto esta experiencia, ya que pudo disfrutar un poco con su ama, del modo adolescente.

Pero esto lo volvió a recordar, cuando Integra ya a los veintidós años hacia el amor con Alucard, a quien siempre le llamaba conde y él le llamaba condesa.

Fin


End file.
